Friday the 13th(Accepting Reality)
by Mika Aniko and Ayumi
Summary: Anything can happen on Friday the 13th...Please read and review! And no this is no horror. Hint: This is a Taiora, if your looking for one.


## Friday the 13th(Accepting Reality...)

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon yadyadyada. Mika is a fancreation by me.   
A/N: I don't know if its sad or not, I don't think it is. This is my second romance I'm not going to say what it is since it'll give the story away.   
_**Sometimes, the most unexpected can happen, especially on Friday the 13th's...**_

It was a typical Friday morning, ok maybe not that typical, its Friday the 13th. A girl walked down the streets of Odiba at 8:00 in the morning. *What a beautiful day. I don't believe in Friday the 13th's. I think today's going to be a fine day.* The girl was lost in her thoughts. She didn't notice anything that was on the streets or anything that was coming her way. She just walked on and on like she was the only thing on the street. She didn't notice anything, including the thing that almost cost her life. ~Bang!~ The girl was knocked unconsious. Blood dripped down her body. Everyone was stunned. They went over to see the girl. There were gossiping and pitying amongst people. The driver was was very scared that the girl had died. He checked her heart beat. It was still beating but very weakly. "Someone call the amblulance!!!" the driver screamed Someone immeditly called. The girl was about 14 years old and was a Odiba Junior High student. Another girl, same age as her with the same uniform walked by and notice the crowd. She made her way into the center and gasped. Her eyes filled up with tears. They soon heard the amblulance coming and they picked up the half-dead girl. The black-haired girl immeditly ran away from the scene.

"Sora Takenouchi!" the teacher yelled again. *Where is Sora?* Taichi Kamiya(Yagami) wondered "Guess she's not here." said the teacher Just then a girl with tears in her eyes rushed in with the principal. "Where were you Mika...Oh hi Mr. Hinoshi." greeted the Teacher The girl was crying and was so depressed that it looked like she was going to collasp any second. The teacher look at the girl named Mika Sakiwa and asked "What happened?" The girl looked away. Mr.Hinoshi answered for her. "It is confirmed that one of your students...." he paused for a second and told Mika to go outside for a while. She obeyed and caught a confused gimpse of Taichi Kamiya and Matt(Yamato) Ishida. Mika turned the doorknob and went outside. Koushiro Izumi had just happened to walk by. He looked at Mika and immeditly stopped. Izzy looked at Mika's expression confusingly. After that he heard a loud gasping and some crying in the classroom. Mika slowly opened her mouth and stumbled out those words. "Sora's...in...the...hos...pital...un...cons...ious...." With that tears broke out between the pair of teens. Izzy feel like he was going to fall any second. Just then he heard the doorknob move and the principal came out with two people. Tai and Matt. "Koushiro Izumi aren't you suppose to be...." began the principal He caught a dirty look on Mika's face and immeditly stopped, instead he said "Sorry, I'll tell your classroom teacher that you won't be able to attend class now. When you feel ready you may return to your class." With that Mr.Hinoshi left, leaving the four depressed people to stand alone in the hallway. A moment of slience filled the atmosphere. The first to break the slience was Mika. "Why are you guys out here?" asked Mika "Tai fell off his chair and I almost choked myself to death when we heard the news. Mr.Hinoshi. He knew then that we were the best friends of Sora and he asked us if we needed to be alone for a moment. We really want to." Matt choked out these words. After that another moment of slience occupied the space. Since girls are more senitive than guys, Mika started to cry first. She fell onto the floor and curled up in a ball, crying quietly. Izzy finally said something after he heard the news regarding Sora. "Should we tell the others?" asked Izzy, his voice was scratchy. "Do we have a choice?" replied Tai coldly "Guess not..." Izzy said "I'll tell the kids." said Mika and she got up. "I'll tell Joe and Mimi." said Izzy "I'll stay with Tai." said Matt "We'll tell them after school. Come on guys lets go back out classroom. We need to learn to accept reality better." said Izzy, with that he walked to his classroom. The rest opened the door to their class. Tai needed a few more minutes alone. Matt and Mika understood Tai right away. If your best best friend since you were 8 is unconsious in the hospital, you'll need a great deal of time by yourself alone to get your head straight. 

  
_**After School...**_

"WHAT???!!!!!!????" screamed Hikari(Kari) Yagami(Kamiya) "Are you serious???" reassurred Takeru(T.K.) Takaishi "Yes. I'm positive. I was there." said Mika calmly By now she was calm or had to look calm so that the others wouldn't be so depressed just looking at her. "Why do bad things have to happen to good people???" exclaimed Daisuke(Davis) Motomiya "She was such a good friend to all of us." mumbled Miyako(Yolei(How in the world did the name Miyako turn into Yolei???)) Inoue "Yea..." muttered Iori(Cody(Again How???)) Hida "Accept reality the way it is. Things happen, the only thing we can do is visit Sora and wish her good luck, especially on Friday the 13th's." said Mika Her voice was changing. From a calm one to a depressed one. The others realized that she was going though a lot too. They decided to shut up and obeyed her about visiting Sora. One the other hand, on Izzy side. Things weren't going great for him. "Mimi!!! Things happen you can't control it!" Izzy practically screamed "I know...~sob~ But why Sora wah!!!!" cried Mimi "Mimi the best thing to do is to visit Sora. You're coming right?" asked Izzy "Yes. I'm just outta town, I'll come now. There's going to be a big traffic jam if I don't hurry, Bye Izzy and thanks for telling me." With that Mimi hung up. *Well that wasn't easy...but I did it, Joe and Mimi's coming...I better go too.* "So Izzy...are they coming?" asked Matt in the distance "Yeah, they're rushing here. We'll meet Mika and the others in the hospital entrance." replied Izzy Tai still a little shocked said impatiently "Come on hurry up!!!!!!" "Alright Tai keep your hair on!" replied Matt and they made their way to the hospital where they met up with the rest, Mika, Joe, Mimi, T.K., Kari, Davis, Yolei and Cody. "Are you guys ready?" asked Matt "Yea...I still can't believe this..." said Mimi The gang made their way to where Sora's room was. When they got there all they heard was Sora's mom crying her eyes out. "Why...why my Sora??? First my husband left me...now my daughter...." cried Ms. Takenouchi She saw Sora's friends and immeditly pointed to her room. The gang nodded with thanks and walked in. When they walked in all they can see was badly injuried Sora. The girls started to cry again, especially Mimi and Mika. They were like the girl gang of the Digidestineds, keeping the guys from stupiditidy. The guys were slient with depression accompanying them. Tai suddenly went over and sat down beside Sora's bed. Matt signaled everyone leave the room, leaving Tai alone with Sora. He held Sora's hand and whispered "Why did you leave me behind? Why did you go away without me?" He continued asked the same questions over and over again until it put him to sleep...

It was foggy, cold and damp. Spook and quietness fill the area. He was alone, all alone without his friends, without the girl he loved, but then, she went away without him already. This is his world inside him? Or is it someone elses... He started to walk, his footsteps echoed in the distance, as if he was in a room with no windows. In the distance he saw a beautiful figure. He blinked, it was still there. A voice echoed "Welcome to the world of nothingness." The voice was familiar to him. The voice echoed again "Whoever you are...why are you here....This is my life, my life of emptiness, my father left my mother and I long time ago, the boy I like is my best friend and thats what he thinks about me, just a friend...I have nothing to live for, this is what the world of emptiness is about." "Why...don't everyone have something they want to live for?" asked the confused boy "NOT ME!!!" the voice yelled and the figure ran. The boy ran after it. "Don't come near me! I'm just a girl running away from reality!" the voice shouted "What reality???" the boy demanded to know "If you must know...I'm running away from the reality of the boy of my dreams not liking me..." the voice said with great depression "How do you know that the boy of your dreams don't like you?" asked the boy "Because....because...I don't know, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the voice loudly and clearly, clear enough to the boy to realize who it was. "SORA! Is that you???" asked the guy "Tai?...Why are you here?" asked Sora "Yes I'm Tai and why...why did you leave me behind?" asked Tai "Because you don't even like me...as a girlfriend..." cried Sora and she ran away from Tai. Tai ran after her, since he was a better runner than Sora he soon caught up to her and tackled her. He pinned her to the ground. Sora tried to struggle to get free. She finally stopped and started to cry. "For 6 years! 6 years Tai! I liked I mean loved you! Why can't you accept it???" she screamed Her voice echoed in the foggy room. "Sora have I ever told you that I don't love you??" yelled Tai "No..." she muttered "Then why do you expect me that I don't love you. To tell you the truth I love you. More than a friend, more than a best friend. I love you, for life." confessed Tai "Really...?" Sora choked those words out. "Really." said Tai and he leaned closer to Sora until he can feel her breath. Sora's eyes turned from a pair of frighten eyes to dreamy eyes. Tai leaned closer to Sora until their lips were inches apart. He continued to lean closer and closer and then he kissed her passionately. After a few minutes they pulled apart and whispered "I love you Sora..." "I love you too Tai, now I can live for something..."

Tai woke up. *It was just a dream...* Just then, he felt the hand in his hand move. Sora slowly opened her eyes and smiled. Tai was going to burst with joy. He ran out the room and screamed "SORA'S AWOKE!!!" It woke up the rest of the gang that was sleeping. Sora's mom rushed in to Sora's room. When she came back out, they ran into Sora's room. They found Sora smiling and crying, happy to see her friends again. "Sora, I'm so glad your ok!!" screamed Mimi with joy "I'm so glad! I thought I might lose a friend." said Mika "I'm fine now." said Sora weakly Everyone said what they have to say and left, leaving Tai alone with Sora again. When Tai left, he said, "I love you..." "I love you too Tai, and I realized one thing, I think I'm scared of Friday the 13ths!" laughed Sora. Tai laughed too, he left and turned off the lights, Sora drifted off to sleep.

_**And now you said those three little words I was waiting for you to say since 6 years ago, I know what or actually who I'm going to live for, you. I love you Taichi Kamiya...**_   
A/n: Did you like it? Its kinda short a? I loved the part where we were in Tai's dreams. Please review it. Flames are welcome but be nice and don't swear.


End file.
